Mission von Coruscant (137 NSY)
In der Mission von Coruscant nahm sich der Kopfgeldjäger Cade Skywalker im Jahr 137 NSY zum Ziel, den Sith-Tempel auf dem Planeten Coruscant zu infiltrieren, um den dort von Darth Krayt gefangen gehaltenen Jedi Hosk Trey'lis zu befreien. Allerdings geriet Cade dabei selbst in die Gefangenschaft der Sith, wobei Darth Krayt mehrere Wochen lang versuchte, den jungen Skywalker auf die Dunkle Seite der Macht zu ziehen, damit dieser ihn von seiner tödlichen Krankheit heilen würde. Doch ebenso wie Krayt dabei scheiterte, ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen, scheiterte auch Cade bei seinem Vorhaben, Hosk vor den Sith zu retten. Dieser wurde letztlich von Darth Krayt mit dem Lichtschwert getötet. Vorgeschichte Nach seiner Flucht von Bastion hatte sich Cade Skywalker auf der einstigen Bibliothekswelt der Jedi, Ossus, zurückgezogen, um dort über sein Leben und seinen weiteren Werdegang nachzudenken. So kam er zu dem Entschluss, seine Jedi-Ausbildung, die in seiner Kindheit ein jähes Ende fand, durch seinen früheren Meister Wolf Sazen angeschlossen werden sollte. Meister Sazen gab seinem alten und neuen Schüler den Rat, zunächst einmal seinen inneren Frieden zu finden und zu meditieren, da Cade sehr ungestüm und aufgewühlt war. Während der folgenden Meditationen blickte Cade auf seine Vergangenheit zurück und wurde dabei auch mit dem Jedi Hosk Trey'lis konfrontiert, der in Cades Visionen schreckliche Qualen durch Darth Krayts Folter erleiden musste. Als Cade noch für Rav arbeitete, hatte er den Bothaner-Jedi überwältigt und ihn ausgeliefert, wobei Rav den Jedi wiederum an Darth Krayt verkaufte. Der Macht-Geist von Luke Skywalker verlangte von Cade, dass er Verantwortung für sein Handeln übernehmen, aus seinen Fehlern lernen und speziell diesen wiedergutmachen sollte. So beschloss Cade, dass seinetwegen niemand mehr sterben sollte, weswegen er den wagemutigen Entschluss fasste, nach Coruscant zu reisen, den Sith-Tempel zu infiltrieren und Hosk aus den Fängen der Sith zu befreien. Vor Cades Reiseantritt mit seinem Schiff, der Mynock, übergab die Yuuzhan Vong Nei Rin ihm noch das Lichtschwert seines Vaters Kol Skywalker, das sie an jener Stelle gefunden hatte, wo Kol während der Schlacht von Ossus zu Boden fiel. Jedi-Meister K'Kruhk vertraute Cade außerdem den Astromechdroiden R2-D2 an, der ihm als Techniker zur Seite stehen sollte und der bereits seinen Vorfahren Anakin Skywalker und Luke Skywalker gedient hatte.Geister Missionsverlauf Infiltrierung des Sith-Tempels Nach seiner Ankunft auf Coruscant wurde Cade Skywalker von dem imperialen Skull Squadron unter der Führung von Captain Gunn Yage entdeckt und in eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd verwickelt. Die strikte Anweisung, Cade lebend zu fassen, erschwerte es den imperialen Piloten, die Mynock zu erwischen. Dazu kam, dass Cade sein Schiff rasant durch die engen Häuserschluchten der Unterstadt von Coruscant manövrierte und er somit keine Probleme hatte, das Skull Squadron abzuschütteln. Cade landete sein Schiff in einer dunklen und engen Häuserschlucht, von wo aus er zu Fuß in Richtung des Sith-Tempels marschierte. Unterwegs traf Cade auf einige Schutzgelderpresser, die Cade mit Zuhilfenahme seines Blasters schnell vertreiben konnten. Im Riks, einer von Cades früheren Stammkneipen, kam er mit Königin Jool ins Gespräch, die er noch aus seiner Zeit als Kopfgeldjäger unter Ravs Leitung kannte. Er nutzte diese Beziehung, um Jool einen Datenchip mit den darin eingespeicherten Zugangscodes der Mynock sowie einer Hologramm-Mitteilung zu hinterlassen, den sie an Jariah Syn und Deliah Blue weitergeben sollte, sobald diese das Riks besuchten. Über die Hologramm-Botschaft wollte er seinen Kameraden mitteilen, dass sie nicht auf ihn warten müssten und Coruscant stattdessen mit der Mynock rasch verlassen sollten. Er war sich sicher, dass sie nach ihm suchen würden und seine Spur sie irgendwann nach Coruscant führen würde, und wenn das passierte, sollten sie wenigstens mit der Mynock wieder verschwinden können.Die Klauen des Drachen Er ahnte nicht, dass Deliah und Jariah in der Zwischenzeit auf den verräterischen Rav reingefallen waren, der sie an das Imperium und die Sith verkaufte. miniatur|links|[[Cade Skywalker und Darth Talon liefern sich ein Lichtschwertkampf.]] Cade Skywalker kannte sich in der Gegend um den Sith-Tempel, der einst der Jedi-Tempel darstellte, sehr gut aus, da er sich während seiner Jedi-Ausbildung häufig gemeinsam mit seinem Mitschüler Shado Vao heimlich aus dem Tempel geschlichen hatte, um Abenteuer zu erleben. Cade war davon überzeugt, dass erden Ort besser kannte, als jeder Sith. Er würde den Tempel betreten, Hosk Trey'lis befreien und wieder rausmarschieren, ehe es jemandem auffiel. Tatsächlich verlief die Infiltrierung des Tempels ohne Komplikationen, doch nachdem er den von Folterverletzungen schwer gezeichneten Hosk von seinen Fesseln befreite und wieder den Rückweg angetreten war, wurde er von der Sith Darth Talon entdeckt und in einen Lichtschwertkampf verwickelt. Dabei war es ihm noch möglich, gegen Talon zu bestehen, doch als sich Darth Nihl in den Kampf einmischte, wurde Cade überwältigt, gefangen genommen und Darth Krayt ausgeliefert. Auch Hosk wurde wieder in Gewahrsam genommen. Treffen mit Darth Krayt miniatur|Cade rettet [[Deliah Blue und Jariah Syn das Leben.]] Nach seiner Festnahme wurde Cade Skywalker an eine Foltereinrichtung festgebunden, über die er von Darth Maladi über Stunden das Rauschgift Ixetal Cilona injiziert bekam. Maladi war zutiefst beeindruckt von der Tatsache, dass sich Cades Körper mithilfe der Macht von einer tödlichen Dosis des Rauschgiftes reinigen konnte. Sie erkannte in dieser Fähigkeit die Dunkle Seite der Macht, ebenso wie Darth Krayt, der bereits von Cade Skywalkers außergewöhnlichen Heilkräften gehört hatte. Cade leugnete wiederum, dass er andere Leute heilen oder gar von der Schwelle des Todes zurückholen könne. Krayt ahnte, dass Cade ihn anlog, weshalb er seine Gefangenen Jariah Syn und Deliah Blue in den Raum bringen ließ. In der Zeit ihrer Gefangenschaft wurden den beiden Korallensamen der Yuuzhan Vong eingepflanzt, die tödliche Wucherungen in ihren Körpern verursachten. Darth Maladi beschleunigte diese Wirkung, indem sie Cades Freunden dunkle Energie zuführte, woraufhin die Korallensamen rasant anwuchsen. Darth Krayt verlangte von Cade, seine Freunde zu heilen, doch dieser zweifelte an seinen Fähigkeiten, da er bis dahin noch nie zwei Personen gleichzeitig geheilt hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz wandte Cade seine Heilkraft auf Jariah und Deliah gleichzeitig an, bis diese gänzlich von den Korallensamen befreit waren. Während dieser Machtdemonstration erkannten Krayt und Maladi das enorme Potenzial, das in Cade schlummerte und welches durch Sith-Training ausgerichtet und geschärft werden könnte. Als Darth Krayt von Cade anbot, sich der Dunklen Seite zuzuwenden und sich von ihm ausbilden zu lassen, unterbreitete Cade dem Dunklen Lord ein Gegenangebot. Cade wusste, dass Krayt ihn lebend benötigte, was er ausnutzte, um von Krayt die Freilassung seiner beiden Freunde Jariah und Deliah zu verlangen. Krayt stimmte dem zu, jedoch unter der Voraussetzung, dass Cade weiterhin im Tempel bleibe und ihm weiter zuhöre. miniatur|links|Darth Talon unterrichtet Cade in den Wegen der [[Sith.]] In der folgenden Zeit seiner Gefangenschaft im Sith-Tempel erfuhr Cade, dass Darth Krayt im Besitz des Lichtschwerts seines Vaters Kol Skywalker war, das er Cade bei seiner Gefangennahme abgenommen hatte. Er bewahrte die Waffe in einer Vitrine aus Transparistahl auf, um einem gefallenen, aber von Krayt durchaus geachteten Gegner Respekt zu erweisen. Außerdem vertraute Krayt seinem Gefangen an, dass er selbst einmal ein Jedi war. Damals diente er der Galaktischen Republik und kämpfte unter dem Namen A'Sharad Hett in den Klonkriegen. Gegenüber Cade schilderte der Sith-Lord seinen langen Leidensweg, der ihn zur Dunklen Seite führte und ihn schließlich zu Darth Krayt machte. Doch Cade war immer noch nicht bereit, den Verführungen von Krayt nachzugeben und sich der Dunklen Seite zuzuwenden. Als er gegenüber Krayt eine flapsige Bemerkung äußerte, mischte sich Darth Talon in das Gespräch ein, um Cade Respekt beizubringen. Talon wurde jedoch von Cade mit einem Macht-Schub außer Gefecht gesetzt. Anschließend drohte Cade der Sith, mithilfe seiner Machtfähigkeit ihren Bruchpunkt ausfindig zu machen, diesen zu brechen und sie somit zu töten. Krayt, der diese Szene beobachtete, bot Cade abermals ein Training an, um seine Fähigkeiten noch weiter auszubauen. Cade stimmte zu, heilte Darth Talon von ihren Verletzungen und unterwarf sich somit dem Willen seines vermeintlich neuen Meisters Darth Krayt. Allerdings hatte sich Cade nur zum Schein von Darth Krayt überzeugen lassen. In Wirklichkeit vertrat Cade noch immer die Einstellung, keiner Seite angehören zu wollen, weder der Hellen noch der Dunklen Seite. Darth Krayt erkannte zwar schnell, dass Cade sein Überlaufen zur Dunklen Seite nur vortäuschte, doch war sich der Sith-Lord sicher, dass Cade eines Tages zu dem werden würde, was er ursprünglich vorgegeben hatte zu sein. Auch Darth Talon, die das Training mit Cade durchführte, erkannte das Täuschungsmanöver ihres Schülers und erstattete Darth Krayt Bericht. Um Cades eisernen Willen zu brechen spannte Krayt ihn an die Umarmung der Schmerzen, einer Foltereinrichtung der Yuuzhan Vong. Je mehr Cade versuchte, sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien, desto mehr zog sie sich zu und vergrößerte die Qual. Gleichzeitig gestand Krayt, dass er früher selbst einmal von den Yuuzhan Vong gefoltert wurde und dabei Korallensamen in seinen Körper eingepflanzt bekommen hatte. Krayt hatte gesehen, wie Cade die Samen aus den Körpern seiner beiden Freunde vertrieb, und nun wünschte sich der Sith-Lord von Cade, auch ihn zu heilen. Cade hatte jedoch kein Interesse, seinen Peiniger zu unterstützen und an ihm seine Heiltechnik anzuwenden, weswegen er beschloss, nach nun mehr als vier Wochen Gefangenschaft die Flucht aus dem Tempel zu ergreifen. Dabei wurde er allerdings von Darth Talon aufgehalten und abermals Darth Krayt vorgeführt. Befreiung von Cade Skywalker miniatur|Als Sith getarnt, schleust [[Nyna Calixte|Morrigan Corde Vong-Bugs in den Tempel.]] Kurz nachdem Cade im Sith-Tempel von den Sith festgenommen wurde, erhielt der Hohe Rat der Moffs von Darth Maladi die Anweisung, die Suche nach Cade Skywalker einzustellen und sich wieder ihren eigentlichen Aufgaben zuzuwenden. Nyna Calixte, Leiterin des imperialen Geheimdienstes, die gemeinsam mit ihrem Lebensgefährten, Großmoff Morlish Veed, nach dem imperialen Thron trachtete, missbilligte die argwöhnische Vertrauensbasis der Sith gegenüber des Moff-Rates, da sie ihnen nicht mitteilten, ob sich Cade nun in Gefangenschaft befand, oder ob die Suche nach ihm aus anderen Gründen eingestellt wurde. Nach eigenen Nachforschungen konnte Nyna Calixte jedoch mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit davon ausgehen, dass sich Cade nun in der Gefangenschaft der Sith befand. Dabei waren Nyna Calyxte und Morlish Veed selbst auf der Suche nach Cade, um Krayt zuvorzukommen, in der Hoffnung, den Sith-Lord irgendwie vom imperialen Thron zu stürzen. Da sie nun fürchteten, Cade könnte sich den Sith anschließen, und es ihnen noch schwieriger machen, beschlossen Nyna und Morlish, sich für die Befreiung Cades aus dem Sith-Tempel einzusetzen. Dafür heuerten sie die Attentäterin und ehemalige imperiale Geheimagentin Morrigan Corde an. Morlish ahnte nicht, dass seine Lebensgefährtin in Wirklichkeit ein Doppelleben führte, denn sie selbst war Morrigan Corde. Jariah Syn und Deliah Blue, die von Darth Talon sicher aus dem Sith-Tempel begleitet wurden, zogen sich nach ihrer Freilassung im Riks zurück, wo sie von Königin Jool den Datenchip mit Cades Hologramm-Mitteilung und den Zugangscodes der Mynock erhielten. Deliah Blue war fest entschlossen, zum Tempel zurückzukehren, um Cade zu befreien, während Jariah, viel lieber von Coruscant geflohen wäre, um somit den Sith aus dem Weg zu gehen. Im Riks stießen die beiden auch auf die beiden Schmuggler Kee und Chak, die auf der Suche nach ihrem Schiff, der Grinsenden Lügner, waren. Dieses hatten sie Jariah und Deliah ausgeliehen, die es jedoch an Rav verloren hatten. Auch Morrigan Corde befand sich im Riks, um die Gruppe für die Rettung Cade Skywalkers zu vereinen. Dabei eröffnete Morrigan Corde der Gruppe, dass sie Cades Mutter sei. Nachdem sich die Gruppe für die Rettung Cades zusammengeschlossen hatte, schleuste Morrigan Corde einige mit Kameras und Sprengstoff bestückte Vong-Bugs in den Sith-Tempel ein. So war die Gruppe in der Lage, den richtigen Zeitpunkt abzuwarten und Cade zu verfolgen. Bis sich die Vong-Bugs im ganzen Tempel verteilt hatten, und dem Rettungstrupp einen umfassenden Einblick in das Gebäude erlaubten, vergingen jedoch drei Wochen. Nach dieser Zeit hatten Morrigan, Jariah, Kee und die anderen Cades gescheiterten Fluchtversuch mitverfolgt. Während zuvor Zweifel an Cades Loyalität aufkamen und Morrigan Corde sogar in Erwägung zog, ihn zu töten, sollte er sich den Sith angeschlossen haben, war dies nun ein Zeichen dafür, dass Cade gerettet werden musste – und zwar so schnell wie möglich. miniatur|links|Cade und [[Darth Krayt im Duell.]] In den Gemächern von Darth Krayt wurde Cade Skywalker weiteren Bekehrungsversuchen durch den Sith-Lord ausgesetzt. Darth Krayt sprach nun Cades Aggressivität, dessen Zorn und Hass auf die Sith an, um ihn somit die Macht der Dunklen Seite spüren zu lassen. Allerdings konnte Cade den Verführungen widerstehen, woraufhin Darth Krayt von Cade verlangte, Hosk mit dem Lichtschwert zu ermorden, da ansonsten er selbst sterben müsse. Cade weigerte sich und auch Hosk beteuerte, dass er ihm vergeben hatte, weshalb er ihn auch von der Schuld befreite, ihn vor den Sith retten zu müssen. Kurz darauf wurde Hosk von Krayt getötet, sodass der Bothaner eins mit der Macht wurde. Anschließend eröffnete Cade den Angriff auf die Sith. Er sprang mithilfe der Macht die Transparistahl-Vitrine auf, befreite so das Lichtschwert seines Vaters und griff damit Krayts Handlanger an. Dabei verwundete er Darth Talon schwer, indem er sein Lichtschwert in deren Bauch rammte. Anschließend wandte er sich Darth Nihl zu, der einst Cades Vater während der Schlacht von Ossus ermordete. Cade gab sich seinem Zorn und seinen Rachegelüsten hin, wodurch es ihm gelang Nihls Arm abzuschlagen und ihn so kampfunfähig zu machen. Als es jedoch darum ging, Nihl endgültig zu töten, hielt Cade inne, um somit Krayt zuwiderzuhandeln. Stattdessen stellte er sich direkt Darth Krayt zum Kampf. miniatur|Morrigan Corde eilt Cade zu Hilfe. Während Cade gegen die Sith ankämpfte, hatten Morrigan, Jariah, Deliah, Kee und Chak mit der Mynock das Gebiet über dem Sith-Tempel erreicht. Mit einem Blaster und einem Jet-Pack ausgestattet sprang Morrigan Corde über Bord, während Jariah Syn im gleichen Moment die auf den Vong-Bugs angebrachten Sprengsätze zur Explosion brachte, woraufhin weite Teile des Sith-Tempels in Flammen aufgingen. Wie zuvor mit Morrigan Corde abgesprochen, war dies für Morlish Veed das Zeichen, die Skull Squadron vom Kampfgebiet zurückzuziehen, da diese inzwischen die Mynock identifiziert und in eine Verfolgungsjagd verwickelt hatten. Nun hatten Kee und Chak, die die Mynock steuerten, Zeit, um sich in Position für die Rettungsaktion zu bringen. Mithilfe des Jet-Packs hatte Morrigan Corde in der Zwischenzeit das Fenster von Krayts Gemächern angeflogen, wo sich der Sith-Lord und Cade gerade ein Duell lieferten. Morrigan brachte den Kampf zu einem jähen Ende, als sie einen Blasterschuss auf Krayt abfeuerte, wodurch dieser benommen zu Boden geschleudert wurde. Cade nutzte die dadurch gewonnene Ablenkung zur Flucht, indem er aus dem zerschossenen Fenster sprang und sich von der Mynock auffangen ließ. Nachwirkung Cade Skywalkers erfolgreiche Flucht stärkte Darth Krayts Entschlossenheit, nochmals die Jagd nach ihm zu eröffnen und ihn Gefangen zu nehmen, um dann seinen Willen endgültig zu brechen und ihn anschließend zu töten. Da sich Darth Talon und Darth Nihl als unfähig erwiesen, im direkten Kampf gegen Cade zu bestehen, wurde ihnen ihr Titel als Hand Darth Krayts aberkannt. Stattdessen wurde Darth Stryfe, der bisher als Krayts Faust agierte, von seinem derzeitigen Posten abkommandiert und zur neuen Hand Darth Krayts berufen. Der Kampf gegen Cade hatte Krayt sehr viel Kraft gekostet, weswegen er sich anschließend in seine Stasiskammer zurückzog, um neue Energien zu sammeln. Darth Wyyrlok, der Krayt als Ratgeber und Leibwächter zur Seite stand, war in großer Sorge um den Gesundheitszustand seines Meisters. Nachdem Cades Heilmethoden vorerst ausschieden, begab sich Darth Wyyrlok selbst auf eine Mission zum Planeten Prakith, um dort die Schriften des alten Sith Darth Andeddu zu studieren, dem es gelungen war, seinen Körper nach dem Tod wiederzubeleben.Sith vs Sith Quellen *''Legacy'' – Geister *''Legacy'' – Die Klauen des Drachen *''Legacy'' – Sith vs Sith Einzelnachweise en:Skirmish at the Temple of the Sith es:Escaramuza en el Templo de los Sith Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Imperialer Bürgerkrieg Kategorie:Legends